


Devil in Disguise

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Priest Kink, Smut, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Sam and Dean run into the reader on a hunt while in disguise as priests.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Fluff Bingo 2019, this fills the square Disguses.

“Father Leary, Father Carlin, it’s good to see you again.” 

Father McKenzie beamed with open arms as Sam and Dean approached him in the center aisle. “Good to be back, Father McKenzie,” Dean said as they clasped hands. 

Too late, Sam noticed the shadow trailing the priest, and when he stepped aside, a young woman in a nun’s habit stood with her head held low and eyes averted. “May I introduce you to our most recent addition to the convent, Sister Y/N Y/L/N.” 

Though she did her best, Sam saw the flash of recognition in her wide eyes. “It is a pleasure to meet you both,” she said with a small bow. “I’ll be assisting you today.” 

“Great!” Dean shook Father McKenzie’s hand one more time. “Thank you for lending her to us, we appreciate it.”

“Any time, Father Carlin,” he said, “Sister Y/N is an apt researcher and has interpreted scripture in new and unique ways. We are so lucky to have her.” 

Sam’s jaw worked, grinding his molars so hard he was surprised he had any left by the time Father McKenzie departed. When the pleasantries finally finished—classic Midwestern good-byes take far to long—Sam grabbed Y/N by her upper arm and hauled her into a confession booth. 

“Sam, what the hell are you doing?” Dean hissed from outside the door. 

“I need to talk with Sister Y/N,” he spat as he glared at her, “Alone.” 

“Uh, is there something I need to know?” Dean asked. 

“I’ll explain later,” Sam stated. “See if you can get anything out of the locals on this death omen people keep saying they’re seeing.” 

When Dean’s footsteps faded to nothing, Sam turned to Y/N and found her coy smile. 

“Took you long enough,” she started. 

“I had to convince Dean to come out,” he said as he smoothed her arm. “Did I hurt you?” 

“Not at all,” Y/N said as she curled into his lap. “Honestly, I kinda liked it. With the whole priest getup and the confessional booth, I’m definitely liking where this is going.” 

Sam wasted no further time and pressed his lips to hers. Y/N melted into him, arms around his neck as his wrapped around her from shoulder to hip. It only seemed right to thank god for the chance to feel her again, pressed tightly to his chest and filling his senses with every fiber of her existence. Too many weeks had passed since they had last seen one another. Not that either of them had much of a say in the matter. But there in the confessional booth, they were together again and that's all that mattered. 

Y/N pulled back for a breath, her chest heaving against his. “Do you have to leave?” she whispered. 

Sam shook his head. “Can we talk about that later?” 

“No, Sam, I want to figure this out,” she demanded. “Do you want me to come with you or not.” 

Of course he wanted her to come with him. Y/N had fallen into his lap all those months ago, and he had wanted to help her then. But circumstances had consistently prevented him from even suggesting to Dean that she join them, and he could only imagine how terrible that conversation would go. 

In the dim light fitted through the screen of the confessional, his eyes met hers, wide and searching for the right thing to say. His jaw worked, the start of so many thoughts on the top of his tongue, but none sufficed. 

When he remained silent, Y/N repeated her question. “Do you want me or not?” 

Damn his hesitation. 

“Yes, he wants you. And yes, he wants you to come with us,” Dean said. “Now will you two quit making out like teenagers and get out of there? We've got a job to do.” 

Y/N giggled though her hand clamped over her mouth. “You are so damn cute when you blush.” 

“Oh my God, I'm gonna throw up,” Dean groaned. “Meet me in the nave in twenty minutes.” 

Dean's shadow passed over the screen as he stomped away. When Sam was sure he was out of earshot, he turned back to Y/N and said, “I'm so sorry. That was so rude.” 

“It’s not so bad,” she started as she rucked her skirt up to her thighs and straddled his hips. “We got twenty minutes out of it.” 

The warm wet of her center pressed to the stiffening bulge of his pants. “This has to be the ninth circle of hell levels of sin,” he said as he tore his belt apart. 

“I don’t really care.” The heat of her breath warmed his neck as she nipped at his ear. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Oh, you have no idea how much I have missed you,” he paused with a smirk, “Sister Y/N.” 

Her gasp shot a wave of arousal straight to his groin, and then she moaned with her lips on his ear. “Show me, Father Leary.” 

“I intend to,” he whispered. “But only if you confess to me.” 

The fabric of her underwear bit into his fingers as Sam wrenched it aside. In one smooth motion, he slipped inside her, and Y/N whimpered. 

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” 


End file.
